Life With Ian
by tiwi2006
Summary: Wanda Is Pregnant, Laying in bed after having told Ian, who was over joyed, he askes her to marry him. Sexual content, be warned. First FanFic, please Comment.
1. Chapter 1

Life With Ian

I lay in Ian's arms awestruck. How could I answer that? I mean, of course I loved him and of course I needed him and of course we were having a baby, but marriage? Holy Matrimony was … well absolutely human. Souls did it as well but … But what? Ian was my partner and I loved him more than life itself, obviously, so why was I so shocked? Everyone knows we are partners and everyone knows about the baby but would this just ruin everything? To marry Ian would be to … prove my love to him. Would everything change? Would he act differently? Of course not. Of course it would just be another small detail, a small thing that sounded so big, so permanent. But a Baby was even more permanent, so marriage was nothing. Parents were suppose to be married before they had children, so this made sense. Marrying Ian would only mean one thing. Happiness, everlasting with Ian.

Ian's head was still cradled on my shoulder, his nose nuzzled into my neck so he couldn't see my face. Of course he was expecting some stammering, he was expecting me to make a long pause that was sure to last longer than it did. He was expecting to have to explain.

"Yes" I said it loud and clear, and he quickly looked up in surprise and started stammering himself.

"Why not? I mean, we are already set for life. I don't see why marriage is so uncalled for, sins I am already pregnant. It only means that I am permanently yours which I already am so it's no big deal."

He stared into my calm silver eyes and tried to find some possible hint of dismay or confusion and only saw peace, happiness and love, I made sure of it. Then he laid his lips on me, strong and passionate. Then he laid a trail of kisses down my chin and neck, his hands on my hips and slowly trailing his hands up so that my shirt came up as well. At first I thought he wanted to make love to me again until he stopped tracing my silhouette and skipped over my shirt to lay a trail of kisses on my stomach.

"Did you hear that baby? Wanda said she would marry me!"

At that moment Jared came barging in.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something" he asked?

"No of course not., We were just discussing some important things" I said with a smile slowly forming on my lips but already in my eyes.

"Good. Because I need to hide and Mel would never look for me here"

"What did you do?" Ian asked, obviously please that Jared was in trouble.

"Well … I sort of .. Well kind of mad he a little angry. It's a long story …"

He was interrupted by the door being kicked down by none other than Melanie Shryder.

"Have you seen my stupid Boyfriend?"

"Oh you cheater, you weren't suppose to ask anybody" Jared said, getting up from behind our mattress.

"Well I really don't think this is fun, you were suppose to hid in a dark corner were no one could see you or hear you"

"Come on that would be way too easy, you could so find me"

"That's the point. I find you and you …" There voices trailed of into the hall way as they walked of. Then, all I herd was "Ohh, well you should have explained it better. How am I suppose to know this is some kind of freaky sex thing" and "Shut up people can hear you"

Ian got up and looked into the hall, then lifted the door back up and came to lay on top of me.

"You know what I was thinking?'

"That Mel has got one hell of a sick mind"

"No" then he kissed me again placing his hands back were they were and continuing to lift my shirt till it was over my head and then on the floor.

"Oh, so you were turned on by Melanie's freaky sex game were you?"

"No"

He started to slide his hands through the rim of my pants and trailing kissed down my neck.

"What then"

"I was thinking we should celebrate. The best way I know how"

I was back lying in Ian's arms. My breath was haggard and I was exhausted. Ian was right, he was good at protecting me, and he was good at kissing me but he was defiantly better at making me happy. It was the best thing he could do, and celebrating was always amazing when it came to Ian. My thoughts were everywhere, and I was starting to wonder if I could contain anymore information. I was having a baby, getting married in a cave, extremely shy and altogether I was the happiest I have ever been. My checks were red and not only because I was exhausted but because I was shy. My checks were flaming and Ian whispered into my ear

"You're so sweet when you blush; I think your checks are always red"

"That's not true, there only red when your around"

"Good, they better stay that way" I turned over in his arms so I was facing him.

"They will, I promise" and I kissed him and my checks got even redder.

Chapter 5

"Wait, wait wait. You're telling me you're planning on getting married in this cave? No, I will plan in, you have no idea what a wedding is suppose to me and I want it to be amazing" Melanie had finished her ranting and was moving on to finding a dress, Wanda was half listening, because she could only think about her groom. She was about to tell Mel there was no way she was walking in to a bridal shop to buy a dress because it was much to dangerous when strong arms raped around her and twisted her around to face him.

"Hello beautiful" Ian introduced himself followed by a passionate kiss "You were on my mind all morning"

I was blood red when the second syllable of Beautiful was out of his mouth and by the end of his sentence I felt like my face would suddenly combust.

"God get a room" Mel exclaimed

"I was hoping to do just that" Ian continued. I was staring at my feet, to shy to look at his face

"Oh Ian I can't. I still have to help seed the east garden and we have to clean the mirrors today and its my turn to make dinner and Mel was just talking to me about … "

Ian stopped me with a kiss that seemed to last forever. Mel made a gagging sound and Ian ignored her.

"I don't care about the east garden, why don't you ask miss Hide and Seek to help you out and take your shift so you can spend some quality time with your Fiancé"

I was surprised at how blunt Ian was. He usually was never so rude, but lately he seemed to care less and less about people.

"I will if you promise never to bring that up again" Melanie said, obviously annoyed

Ian whisked me away to out room and started kissing me lovingly. Then stopped and got to his knees. He lifted my shirt and pressed his ear to my belly.


	2. Chapter 2: Sunny's raid

Due to multiple requests I am updating the "Life with Ian" Story

**Due to multiple requests I am updating the "Life with Ian" Story. Here is Chapter 2:**

Slowly, so very slowly, I regained conciseness. I was woken by the smell of something delicious. My eyes fluttered open and I saw that my head was lying on Ian's chest and that he was giving off an amazing smell, that couldn't be describes any other way than "Ian". He always smelled so good, to spit all the dust and crap that was in these caves. The smell reminded me of the first time Ian ever held me. His brother, Kyle, had hated me from the beginning and he tried to kill me. Ian found me and lifted me into his arms with ease and carried me to Doc. The smell wasn't what I was thinking about then, but thinking back, it's the first thing that ever came to mind when I thought of Ian, followed by his eyes and the feel of his touch. I felt my checks grow warm and with out even having to think about it I knew I was flushed. It wasn't exactly a big surprise, seeing as when ever I am around or thinking of Ian I blushed. It was something that happened now, and it didn't bother me anymore because I knew I couldn't stop it. The day of are wedding I seemed to have been blood red from the moment I woke up in the morning to when I had fallen asleep and half way through the rest of the week. That morning Ian wasn't with me. I had said goodbye to him the night before and had gone to sleep in Mel's room, Jared and I had traded rooms for the night. I hadn't wanted to, but Ian and Mel and said that it was tradition that the groom not see the bride until the wedding. I had cried that night because I missed him so much, and I felt extremely bad because I didn't like causing pain to the child inside of me, but that only made me cry more. Mel had called me a baby because I was going to see him the next day, but she still held me when I wept. The day was beautiful though. Mel had gotten me into a bridal shop and gotten a dress and we bought 5 roses, one for me and one for each of my bride's maids. We had the wedding outside. Melanie had found two large mounds of rock which connected with an arch, which we used as an altar. The first to walk down were Melanie and Kyle, the Maid of Honour and the Best man, or so I was told. Followed by Sunny and Jared, Lily and Jamie and then Heath and Trudy. Jed and I walked down next and when I saw the look on Ian's face it made it all worth while. The dress had to be specially made because I was getting fatter and fatter everyday. Ian said I looked wonderful with my belly but I didn't think so. The dress was so pretty, it twirled around my top and at the beginning of my belly it got really big. Melanie had even gotten me to buy makeup for the even, of which she stole after words.

Now, it has been 2 months sins the wedding and Ian seems to be getting happier and happier everyday. I am 5 months pregnant now and Doc says I am doing extremely well.

I lifted my head from Ian's chest a looked at his face. I caressed his cheek and he slowly opens his eyes.

"Good morning my beautiful angel, how is baby Logan doing?" he asked, slowly regaining awareness. We had decided on Logan for the baby, it was a lovely name. I thought it was so pretty, even if I would have preferred something more to in the Flower family. I had first pitch the name "Blooms forever" and "Blooms" for short but Melanie had practically pied her self laughing so we stuck with Logan which was good for a boy or a girl.

"Lovely" I said, leaning in for a morning kiss, for which he obliged enthusiastically.

"Uumm, you smell so good" Ian told me.

"I was just thinking the same about you"

"So today we have to go pick up the baby things from the store"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that"

Ian put his arms around me, and he interlocked his figures. I was so big now that he couldn't even grab his wrists anymore. He pulled me in closer and kissed my neck, then whispered into my ear:  
"you're glowing you know. It's gorgeous"

I flushed some more and there was a knock on the door.

"Ya" Ian said,

Jamie pushed the door open and stepped in with a box in his hands. He was followed by Jared and Mel and Jed and Heath and Doc who were all carrying a box each.

"What's this?" I asked

"Sunny went to the store this morning and picked up your things" Melanie said

"Sunny went out?" Ian was shocked and so was I. Sunny seemed extremely scared to leave, so much so that she didn't even like talking about the outside anymore. She seemed perfectly happy trailing alone beside Kyle.

"Yep, she said that she always felt like she should repay you for the niceness you showed her, so she offered to go out and pick the things up, with Kyle of course. She said that you shouldn't be going anywhere anyway, you should be resting" Jamie said.

"That I agree with" I knew it was Ian who said this before even knowing his voice.

I tried to stand up, and with in seconds Ian's arm was around my waist helping me.

"I only ordered the crib and a changing table, what is all this?" I asked

"Oh, she got some extra things for you, seeing as you were too modest to buy anything more" Heath answered.

I looked at all the boxes cluttering our room, and immediately started opening them.

"Oh this is just the baby stuff" Jeb Said

"Ya, Sunny went hog wild. She not aloud to go out again for another year. She was so freaked she grabbed everything she could, and had so much fun she went again. But she says she doesn't even want to go out again" Jared Continued

"She bought stuff for everyone, and power generators" Melanie said

"King mattresses and an oven, she got storage cabinets and wardrobes, she even got paint" Jamie seemed exited

"She got more clothes than Paris Hilton and Nicole Ritchie own together" Mel seemed exited now

I was amazed. We were probably under suspicion now.

"Did any one fallow her or anything?"

"No, she said she was hoping to open a hotel and spa, so no one cares, but she's really proud of herself, even though she doesn't want to do it again"

By now I had stopped trying to open the box I had in front of me and sat awestruck.

"Ok, so is there more baby stuff?" Ian asked

"No, but we have to get the rest of the stuff she bought" Jared finished and they all shuffled out.

Ian was opening the boxes now, pulling out the items. The boxes were all a hand full but I knew better than to think that there was one item in each. Ian had one open and took out a palm size item, removed the bubble rap and looked at what seemed to be a changing table.

"This can't all be baby stuff. There's got to be more than 100 things in here" I mumbled

"What is this?" Ian Asked

I looked in the box and pulled out a spray bottle that resembled the Heal bottles I got a while back.

"Grow"

I sprayed it on to the mini changing table, placed it on the floor and it grew to normal size.

We pulled out a crib, gliding chair, high chair, boxes for diapers, toys, stuffed animals, blankets, children CD's, and so many outfits it was almost hilarious. Then we got to the next box and it was filled with a mattress, pillows, matching blankets, there was a wardrobe and a dresser and a real door with hinges and paint, and Ian practically exploded when he pulled out the hardwood floor. Sunny even got a camping sink, which was almost like a real sink but you filled it up with a couple leaders of water every few weeks. Then the next box Sunny had marked "Ian" and it was filled with clothes. Sunny had marked the other box "Wanda" and it had maternity clothes and normal clothes. I was so worried that we were done for. How could someone buy so many things in one night? But come to think of it, I hadn't seen Sunny in a few days.

"How does this work?" Ian asked. He was holding up the tiny plank that I had told him was hardwood flooring. I placed it on the gowned and sprayed it with grow. It stretched out to every corner, adjusting to the shape of the room. The garbage that sunny had gotten was equipped with "shrink" so we shrunk are old mattress and placed it into the garbage. The mattresses dissolved in front of our eyes. We placed the wardrobe in a corner and grew it along with everything else. We seriously thought that it wouldn't all fit into our hole in the wall but the furniture grew its front and sides were 2 feet from anything.

"What color is this?" Ian was now holding up the paint can.

"What ever color you want it to be" I took it from his hands and clicked on the screen on the front of the can. There were basic primary colors on the front and I clicked on red and then there was dark red, and light red and red. I clicked on dark red and a million different shades came up. Then there was a mixing choice. I mixed it with yellow and it was blue, then I mixed in white and it was light blue.

"You like this?" I asked him, pointing out the light blue

"Ya"

I opened the can of paint and there was a flash of light that blinded me and when I could see again the room was blue.

"Holy Shit, That's amazing!" Ian exclaimed

I closed the can and the screen popped to life again. I click on plain white and then selected the roof and open the can. Another burst of light and the ceiling was white.

Ian took out the bed sheets and there was a screen on that to, he pressed a few times and then opened the box. He pulled out some white sheets and a blue comforter. I helped him make the bed. I was pleased because are bed was no longer on the floor like it had been. Now we had a whole bed set. We took out the side table and made it grow and took out a white lamp. There were paintings and more lighting in the box which we placed over our bed and more around the room. We pulled out the power generator for our room and hooked it up to the … air conditioner. Sunny had gotten air conditioners. I was so shocked. We were going to die because she shopped till she dropped but at least it was going to be cool. To save energy all air conditioners came with sealers to seal any cracks were the air might escape. Luckily it was translucent so we still had light when we cover the wholes in the roof. Not only that, but the sealer would stopped the rain from coming into our room. Ian threw away our door and took our new door, which we had made white, and grew it. Along with the door came a door frame so we could lock out door now. We were officially living the good life; it wasn't like living in a cave anymore at all.

We sat down on our bed and Ian took me into his arms and whispered into my ear: "Now we're actually living the American dream"

I smiled. I was afraid that the seekers may find us but Sunny seemed to be a better liar than I was and they had no reason not to believe her so perhaps they could actually life like this forever. I lifted myself up and kissed Ian.

"What do you think the rest of this place looks like?" I asked

"Why don't we find out?"

Ian helped me off the bed and then stopped. He look as if he was thinking for a while then, pulled out the shelves that we hadn't used out of the box and placed them on the wall, over the crib. They stuck immediately, then placed all the stuff animals on to it and took the paint can pressed some buttons then opened it. When I could see again, she shelves were white and the far wall, were all the baby stuff was, was pail yellow. It almost looked like the baby had his own room, because it didn't look like part of ours.

"There, now it looks like it all fits" He kissed me on the temple and drew me out the door.

The hall way was a pail off white now and there were actual doors as we passed down the hall, which looked much brighter now. The floor was covered in hard wood just like in our room. We walked into the east garden and there was an interlock path that led all the way across and a water fountain was erupting in the left corner. This room was covered with a mural that made it look like you were actually outside. Each wall was covered with a mural of farm land that went on for ever, and on one was a farm house. It was very endearing.

We walked by laughing at the walls, it must have been Jebs idea. When we walked in the kitchen we both stopped, amazed by the transformation.

There were stainless steal appliances and granite counters. Tile covered the floor and a huge wooden table was on the other end off the room with a booth and chairs that surrounded it. What I supposed was a camping dishwasher, exactly like a normal dishwasher but you had to add water every few weeks was under the counter and there was an Island that would be useful for more counter space a few feet from the rest of the kitchen which was surrounded by cherry wood cabinets. We weren't the only ones inspecting the aria. Trudy and Paige were also admiring the place. Every were we walked it was cool; I supposed that there were air conditioners everywhere. We continued down the hall until we got to the rec room which was amazing. The room was no longer dark because there were lights everywhere. Fake grass covered ¾ of the space and on ether sides there were actual goal nets that doubled as football goal posts. A bin was full of balls and weir there wasn't grass there was tile. 2 large corner sofas were placed against the wall and a coffee table was placed in front of ether one, in between there was a stereo system and on the far end of the hall was a trio foosball/air hockey/pool table. We kept walking and ended up in the bathroom were there was now a gate to stop anyone from going to far of the edge, were Kyle had broken the floor. You could also see now because the place was filed with light. There was a door stopping anyone from entering the bathroom and when it was free we walked in and saw a toilet and a shower along with a jet bath. There were cabinets lined with soap and shampoo and there were even multiple clothes machines that washed and dried your cloths in less than 2 minutes.

This place was amazing. It wasn't like living in a hole anymore. We ran into Jeb later on.

"Jeb, are you checking for seekers because I honestly think that Sunny made a huge mistake doing all of this"

"We are kid, and there haven't been any signs of seekers for the last couple hours, but we will keep looking for a couple days. You know Sunny got a garage door for the entrance? It's amazing"

This place was great. I'd imagine Sunny bought food as well, so I wasn't surprised that when it was lunch time we had chicken and salads for lunch. The entire place was great. When I went to see Doc to get my check up his office actually had an examination table and an operating table. He had a real desk and new beds for patients. I had no idea how Sunny had gotten all this. Doc had cabinets for all his things now and shelves were lined with medicine. Doc even had new machines. He placed a piece of material on my belly and from a screen I could see my baby. It was almost 3d. Ian kissed me and I was so pleased.


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Logan

Life has been great in the caves for the past 4 months

Life has been great in the caves for the past 4 months. I am married and I am having baby Logan. People smelled good because of the shower and life has become so much easier. No Seekers had come after Sunny's amazingly huge raid and everyone just started living better.

That morning Ian was watching me as I picked out my clothes for the day.

"What?"

"Nothing. Yours beautiful is all"

I blushed and he came and put his arms around my belly. He was behind me and he started to kiss my neck. I turned in his arms and he kissed me on the lips. I was already having a fantastic day and it was barely 9. I knew that because Sunny got clocks for everyone as well on her raid. Ian parted my lips with his tongue and then was exploring my mouth. When I had to lean back for air he started kissing my neck. I don't blame him for being so enthusiastic, sins we found out about the baby I haven't been comfortable doing more than kissing. He didn't have to wait much longer though because it has been 9 months sins then. I had gotten an extra crib to put in Melanie's room because Ian and I were going to need time to ourselves. Melanie and Jared were to be the godparents, even if we weren't planning on getting the baby baptised, it was the only way we could make them related because there were no actual blood ties. Ian lifted his head and leaned his forehead against mine. I looked into his sapphire eyes and saw an emotion I haven't ever seen on his face. I'm sure Melanie would have known it immediately but it took me a while to look back in Melanie's memories and find that same look on Jared's face. I found it and was shocked at what it meant. It was desire, pure and simple. And of course Ian had had desire before but not like this, this desire was stronger. Melanie described it as him being "Horny". I giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just remembered something"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Is it about me?"

"When do I ever think about something and it isn't about you?"

"I don't know, you don't tell me everything you think"

I leaned in and whispered into his ear: "Yes I do. the look on your face. I know what it is"

I leaned back and he was red. I giggled again because I rarely make Ian blush. I kissed him again and then told him I was going to take a shower.

"Can I come?"

"No"

I wasn't even out the door before I heard an incredible sound. Someone was screaming and it was really really loud. My ears were rigging. I was hard to concentrate on the scream when I was in so much pain, something inside me seemed to break. It took me a while to realize that the scream was coming from me. By the time I had Ian was already at my side and he was pulling me up from the floor, I don't even remember having fallen. Melanie came bursting through the door and saw me in Ian's arms.

"I think its time" she said

I looked down and saw that my pants were wet. Then as soon as it started it was over, the pain had subsided.

"Time for what" I asked, still getting over the shock

"Wow, I thought you would have understood this part by now. The baby is coming, god."

"Ian, I'm worried" I said

"Don't be"

"Is it suppose to hurt this much?"

"Ya, I think its normal" He kissed me on the check than swooped me into his arms and carried me to Doc's office.

It kind off all passed in a blur. Doc gave me some No Pain and then he told me to push. I was pushing and pushing and Ian was holding my hand and so was Mel. Then all I herd was "Congratulations, It's a girl"

Then I started to cry. I had a baby girl. She was all mine! Oh My God!

Ian kissed me, full on the lips.

Doc handed me a bundle raped in a blanket and it was my baby. She had a button nose and little ears and she was so beautiful. I handed her to Ian reluctantly and he started to cry, and so did I and so did Mel. Then Jared came in and punches Ian on the arm and said "Congrats man" and so did Kyle and then Lily came in and held her and Paige and Andy and Heath and Trudy and even Sharon came in with Maggie. Everyone was holding her until I missed her to much and asked if I could have her back. Jamie came and looked at her and said:

"Am I her uncle?" And I told him that if he wanted to be he could because he's the closest thing I have ever had to a brother.

I don't think I have ever been more happy than I am now sitting in bed with Ian's arms around my waist and Logan in my arms. Looking at her makes my life shine.

"Jeb said that I don't have to work for another week"

"Week, Hell I would give you until she's 14 if I could"

"Well, its Jebs decision, and don't say that word in front of her please"

"Sorry" Then he caressed Logan's check then mine and pulled my face to his and kissed me.

"You know, she won't be like this forever. She's gonna wake up soon"

"Do you know if Sunny got formula?"

"No she didn't, but we won't need that until a couple months from now will we?"

"No, but I'm not going on any raids until she can talk and by then I won't be breast feeding her"

"You have to; Mel will take care of her"

"Or Jared can go and find some"

"Well its not like there baby formula in any house you know"

"I know. Can't sunny go again?"

"I guess, if Jared goes to"

"Ok, well can you ask in the morning?"

"We'll get Mel to ask, she's going to be back here any second"

"ya, ok"

I fell asleep in Ian's arms for the millionth time but this time Logan was in mine.


	4. Chapter 4: Toddler life

"Come here, Come on

"Come here, Come on. You can do it" I was talking in a chipper voice that I developed when talking to Logan.

Ian was holding her up and she was trying to walk. He slowly let her go, lightly so that he could catch her if she fell.

"She's standing. Get the camera" I told him.

Sunny had gone to get baby formula but hadn't stopped there. Jared had sent her into the grocery store and she bought 5 disposable cameras. Everyone wondered how we were to get them developed because if we take pictures in the caves and go back to get them developed we would surely get caught. Although these were new cameras that printed out themselves and you could just throw them away when you were done with them. That was, of course, almost a year ago and sins then I have been picking up cameras and scrapbooks every time we go on a raid. I wanted every possible memory of Logan that I could get. Ian picked up the camera and got it ready to snap a picture of Logan first step.

"Come on, Logan You can do it" I continued

She moved one foot in front of the other and Ian took the picture. Logan landed in my arms and I smiled and lifted her up.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"So am I" Ian said and he kissed her check then mine.

"I think we should go eat, its half past noon"

"Good plan" Ian said

He took Logan into his arms and opened the door. With Logan in one arm he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward so he could fit his arm around my waist then brought me through the door. We walked down the hall way past the doors and into the field. When we reach the kitchen Melanie was already reaching for Logan and Ian handed her over. Logan was smiling. She loved Melanie and Jared and almost every one here, even Sharon who had ease up on hating me a little.

"What's for lunch?" I asked pulling out some baby food from a cabinet and a spoon from a drawer. Mel sat Logan in her high chair and I started to feed her.

"Pizza"

"Were did we get pizza?" Ian asked

"Trudy made it" Jared said

Ian already brought me a slice and I handed the spoon to Mel so that I could eat.

"Here comes the train, chuga chuga chuga chuga choo chooo"

Mel was saying to Logan so she would eat her food. I burst out laughing and so did everyone else.

"What? My mom did it to me all the time. And look it works"

That was true Logan had taken the food that Melanie was offering but I still didn't stop laughing. Logan was almost a year old now and she was growing so fast. She had light brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes, just like her father.

"Did you potty train her yet?" Kyle asked.

"God Kyle, she's been potty trained for almost a month now. It doesn't matter anyway, were not letting you baby-sit again" Ian was referring to the nerving event that happened when Kyle offered to baby-sit almost 3 months ago. He had not known how to change her diaper and luckily Sunny had a little sister who she had to change, otherwise she would have been dirty for a week, until we got home from our raid.

"Can I take her for a while?" Mel asked

"Of course, why?"

"I just want to spend time with my goddaughter"

"Ok, sure"

After lunch Melanie and Jared took Logan to the West garden that now has a play structure in it. Jebs Idea. Then Ian brought me back to our room.

"You know what we haven't done in a while" he whispered in my ear bringing me close to him.

"I know what we haven't done in 3 days"

"So do I"

I went to lie on the bed. All the baby fat was gone because working in a field all day really helps you loose weight. He seemed to have noticed and crawled up on top of me and started and wrapped his arms in my hair.

Ian held me in his arms and I felt like there was nowhere I would rather be. I started to get dressed and there was a knock at the door. I walked over to open the door and saw Jared with Logan in his arms.

"Thank you, but I think its time we gave her back"

"Ok, I was missing her anyway"

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek than took Logan's hand and waved to him with It and closed the door.

We sat her down and took some toys from the floor and started playing with her.


	5. Chapter 5: Dying in the desert

"Come here, Come on

"Me and Jared thought about it, and we have talked about it and now … well we've decided we want to have a baby"

"Oh, Melanie!" I hugged her in delight.

"Are kids are going to be best friends!"

Ian walked into the kitchen and pulled out a water bottle from the fridge.

"IAN! GUESS WHAT?" Mel was very exited. She was yelling, obviously forgetting discretion. Ian cleans out his ears dramatically, pointing out that she was speaking much too loud.

"What?"

"We're having a baby!" She said. Ian's face turned pal white.

"But That's Impossible. She lying Wanda, I never touched her"

I shook my head and kissed him. He was shocked but didn't ignore me.

"Not us Silly, me and Jared" Mel comforted him.

"Oh. You're pregnant? Congratulations"

"Well not yet, but we're going to have a baby"

"Speaking of baby's where is Logan?" I asked Ian

"Trudy brought her to the "park"" He said, making quotation marks in the air with his figures. Wrapping his arm around my waist he kissed me on the temple.

That night I was lying in bed thinking. Life was so much better now. I couldn't deny that, but how were we going to convey to our children that people life … me were bad? They would see me with my silver eyes and think that I was okay. When they go out in the real world, which they will have to eventually, then how on earth was I going to show them how bad we were. Souls stole this planet and it's because of them that we have to life with out so many things. Not that we are lacking so much now but souls were bad, or at least Seekers were bad and if they found us we would be seriously dead. Little baby's couldn't know that, and they might try and do something to … provoke our lives.

"Ian? Ian…" I was shaking him awake. I had to ask him, he would now the answer.

"uumm… ya"

"Get up. We have to talk" He got all pale again, like this morning when Mel had told him about the baby.

"Are … are you breaking up with me. What about Logan and it will be really awk – "

"What? No" I suddenly remember Mel having said something about "We have to talk" being the be all and end all of break up's and I laughed. "Your so silly sometimes" I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him, then quickly remembering my feat I pulled back. "But seriously, we have to talk about something"

Ian got all serious, jumping into a sitting position. He was obviously making fun of my serious face so I lightly hit him on the arm.

"Ian, I was thinking about Logan"

"oh" He swiftly stopped making fun of me and actually looked seriously at me.

"Well, I am a soul. She is a child. If she sees me as a Soul then she will think that other Souls are like me. She could accidentally do something to provoke a seeker. Sunny and Me and Nate we are all good, but she may think that Seekers are all good"

"And how exactly do you suppose she will do this? We live in a cave a million miles away from any Seekers and she's not going anywhere"

"You never know what could happen. What about when she's older"

"She won't go anywhere until she's at least 16 and by then we can explain everything to her" He pulled me onto his lap and I put my arms around his neck and he rocked me back and forth. Even though I was almost positive that a 20 year old woman should not be being rocked back to sleep I loved when Ian did this.

"I love you and I love Logan and I will never let anything happen to ether of you"

"I love you too" I whispered into his ear.

Then next day I gave Logan the biggest hug and left for a raid. We needed fruit and we needed so more medicine and most of all we needed pregnancy test. Mel wanted me to get one but I insisted on getting at least three. I was so happy for Melanie. She would have her own child, with her eyes and Jared's nose. Logan looked so much like Ian, but she had Pet's silky blond hair and that bothered me a little. My own daughter couldn't look like me, it was upsetting.

We got to Phoenix and I walked into the store. I was well known here but that didn't bother me. My family lived in Vegas and no one should recognize me here. If someone did my story is simple: I found the love of my life and we ran away together. The Souls would find this bizarre because surely it was never common to run away with the love of your life because my family would have no problem with it. The rest of my story is: He's a Seeker and it was for his benefit that we left because he is undercover. Its lame but it will do the trick. I was simply visiting Phoenix. The people at this store believe that I was a freak went hiker and that I adored the desert and that me and my husband Wings of a Shadow(Nate) love the hot sun.

"Pet how lovely to see you again" the lady behind the pharmacy desk at the grocery store said to me.

"Thank you. Its lovely to see you as well" I walked up to the counter. "Voice, may I have a few pregnancy tests please. Wings and I are going to try and have another child!"

"Oh darling that's wonderful" She said handing me five boxes.

"Thank you very much"

"Are you hoping to have a girl this time?"

"We don't mind. We will love him or her all the same"

I walked through the rows of food grabbing what we needed. Water melon, strawberries, bananas … Oh prenatal vitamins. Orange juice, eggs. I walked out waving to everyone and right back into the car.

"Five?" Melanie looked at me with wide eyes

"She handed me five, it's not my fault"

"Fine"

Jared's head peaked through the bag as well and pulled out the box of prenatal vitamins.

"What are these?"

"Read the label dumb ass" Melanie said

"You're going to have to ease up on the name calling with a baby around, it might traumatize him"

"Him?"

"Well, ya"

"What makes you so sure it's a him?"

"Well, we already have a girl baby, now we need a boy baby"

I burst out laughing and so did everyone else except Jared who sat there angry that everyone was making fun of his obvious logic.

"That's priceless" Mel burst out.

Ian was at the wheel for about a half hour in the desert when he pointed out something lying on the groaned in front of us. We pulled over and saw a girl lying in the sand.

I grabbed some water and tossed it to Ian and he poured it down her throat. He lifted her up and put her in the back seat of the jeep.

"She's a Soul" Melanie said.

"Well, possibility Number one, she's just like me. Possibility number two: She's bait for a Seeker who is trying to kill us all" I said matter of factly. I sure hope not.


	6. Chapter 6: Jean!

I'm really sorry to every one for 1 all my typos

**I'm really sorry to every one for 1 all my typos. I hope it doesn't bother any off you but I am not really going to do any thing about it because … well you all get the gist off the story anyway right? I will write **_**wrapped**_** instead of **_**raped**_** obviously, but I really hope that it doesn't bother any off you. If it is really seriously pissing someone off, let me know though ok? Secondly I am sorry it took me so long to update, I have been on vacation and haven't been home for 2 and ½ weeks so I'm seriously sorry it took so long. I was also very busy reading Breaking Dawn, which was amazing. Stephenie Meyer really did a great job with it!! Also I've been Uber tierd and bissy! Thank you to every one for there amazing comments I am so pleased that you all like my story! Thank you so much. Hope you all like my next chapter and thank you to my helper for inspiration, you know who you are :D**

Ian sprayed some water on her face to wake her. We were in the car by now and driving her back home. Jared had taken the weal now and I was examining her. Her face was covered with grim and dirt so the water washed a lot of it away and I could see what she really looked like. I took some paper towel that I had gotten at the store just now and whipped her face with motherly care. Ian gasped.

"What?"

"She … she looks like … Jean!"

"Who's Jean?"

The water had woken her and she was slowly regaining consciousness. She moaned and turned her face towards the back of the seat.

"Jean?" Ian was trying to get her attention.

"Ian, who's Jean?"

"Jean?! Wake up"

Ian turned her face up again and made her drink some more.

"Jean!"

"What??" She finally spat out.

"Oh Jean?!" Ian exclaimed. He pulled her up to a sitting position and gave her a huge hug.

"What the hell do you think your doing? She a Soul!" Mel yelled.

"No she's not, she's Jean!"

Jean moaned again and flopped forward like a rag doll still being held by Ian she didn't go far.

"Ian … is … Jean. You know? … uummm Is she your … wife or something?" I asked, almost a whisper. I didn't think Ian had been married before but it was possible. He seemed to love this girl and anything was possible.

Ian moved Jean back to a lying position on his opposite side and drew me close to him, planting a kiss on my checks.

"No" he said with strong determination "I love you and have ever only loved you … like that" he added. "She's my sister"

I looked around Ian back at Jean. She was asleep again and seemed unmoved by Ian's attempt at welcoming her.

"Oh" I was pleased. I really would have fought hard to keep Ian to myself but was pleased I didn't have to "Good" I leaned up to kiss him and he responded. I hadn't realised how long or how passionate it actually had gotten until Jared cleared his throat. I could already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and Ian laughed once at it and traced the circle of my check with his figure.

We got back home and Ian carried Jean up to Docs office before going to find Kyle to tell him the good news.

It was clear enough that Jean wasn't followed by a Seeker for two reasons. The Seeker would have found her by the time she was dying of dehydration and she answered to the name Jean, which means she over powered her soul. Ian had given me the full story when we got back to our room after collecting Logan from Trudy. Before they had found Jeb and after Kyle's wife was taken they were trying to find shelter somewhere near Washington. Jean was ahead, leading into a clearing exiting the forest. She had walked right into a trap, there were two Seekers sitting there with there lunch and some freak knockout gas, which I assumed must have been "Asleep". She hadn't even had a chance because they were sitting right at the entrance of the clearing. Ian and Kyle ran for it before they could come looking for them. Ian had always felt bad about leaving her, but Kyle had said that she would have wanted them to be safe. Now that she was here he was could finally let it go and they could be a family again.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jean?" I asked, crawling back under the sheets after putting Logan back to bed.

"Dunno, tuchy subject I guess"

He pulled me close to him and I placed my head in the space between his neck and shoulder, were it fit perfectly.

"Well, I'm happy she's back but Kyle is right Ian. You did the right thing running"

"And just leaving her there?"

"Well what exactly else would you have done?"

"Gone after her, saved her"

"You couldn't have Ian, it would have been suicide. She's fine now. Doc will take the soul out and everyone will be happy again, you shouldn't feel guilty"

"um-hum" He kissed the top of my head and was silent.

The next morning we went to see Doc and Jean. I hadn't noticed earlier but Jean was significantly younger than Ian. I realized how silly my question had been about Jean being his wife because this girl was no more than 14. She was lovely and very feminine. She had dark hair and a small figure. Doc had already removed the Soul and Jean was recovering well her said. She had been awake but fell asleep again because she was exhausted from her journey. I had gone to get food from the kitchen and when I came back I found both Kyle and Ian talking to a woken Jean.

"… that silly paper you had found that I had a copy of. I found it in a drawer were Kit had put all the stuff I had on me before the operation. I hadn't realized it was there till after I was looking through my room as myself instead of Kit"

I handed the boll over to Ian and Kyle took a handful of the fruit that was inside.

"Hi" Jean said to me

"Hello, I'm Wanda"

I faced her and she saw the bright doctor lights reflect into my eyes and she cringed.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm harmless" I said to her, but she didn't relax until Ian reassured her.

"Jean, Wanda is our friend. She's not like the other Souls; she's the one who told us how to remove the Souls from a human body"

"Really?"

"Ya, it's true" Kyle answered. Kyle had come to like me somewhat.

I smiled at Jean and handed over the second boll of fruit to her. She took it hesitantly. I was not surprised at her reaction but stilled hoped that perhaps Jean would be more open minded like Ian instead of vicious like Kyle.

"I think you're absolutely crazy for walking into the desert like that, if we handed stopped you would be dead by now"

"Well I'm not so you can stop fussing about it"

"Ian, I'm going to go see Mel. I'll be right back"

"Oh, ya sure. No problem, I will be here"

"Who's Mel?" I thought it would be best if Ian didn't have to answered those questions so I didn't push for a goodbye kiss and went directly to Melanie's room.

I was in front of Mel's door when I heard whispering

"Come on Mel. She sleeps like the dead, she won't have a clue"

"No Jared. I am not having sex with you"

"Oh, nice plan, and how exactly are you planning on having a baby?"

"God, you know what I mean. Not when Logan is here"

I thought that should be my Q so I opened the door.

"Perhaps I can help you with that" I grabbed the sleeping Logan from her crib and started walking towards the door again. I looked back and saw that Melanie was smiling and Jared had a look of utter dismay on his face.

"I'm very disappointed in you Jared. She's only one!"

"That is what I said"

"Thank you Melanie for defending my poor child's right to a childhood"

"You're acting like I was planning on scaring her for life"

"Exactly" Mel and I said in unison. We both laughed and I walked out the door. I heard Jared say: "Can we do it now?" sounding very much like a petulant child before I was out of hearing range. I made a mental note not to let Jared and Mel baby site until she was pregnant.

I was heading back to my room and was surprised to see that Ian was already there. He was looking for something and had thrown all my clothes onto the floor.

"uuhum"

He turned around and looked at me and I found it hard to stay mad at him. His sapphire eyes had the most innocent look I couldn't help but smile.

"oh. Sorry Wanda. Jean needed some clothes. I didn't think you would mind if I lent her some of yours until our next raid"

"Ya that's not problem but your cleaning this mess up after wards. Why didn't you just grab the first outfit you saw?"

"She requested jeans, I can't find any"

"That's because your looking through my shirts"

She handed Logan to him and pulled out a pair of jeans and handed them over to him.

"So did you tell her yet?" She asked him later, when they were in bed.

"No, I don't think she'll handle it very well"

"Takes after Kyle does she?"  
"Sadly. She is as stubborn as a rock"

"Well, She will figure it out eventually. I mean, what about Logan. We can't keep her from her neice"

"True. I guess I will tell her soon.

**Hope you like it! I am so happy to have it out again! Please Comment on the new chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: New Found Love

**Heres The deal. I am SO happy to have all your awesome reviews. I also updates my profile if anyone wants to check it out there is like a million images to help develope the story! Check it out! I love all my readers! Thx so much and please review again! on this new Chapter. Full of romance! AND LOGAN SAIS HER FIRST WORD! AAWWW**

I woke up alone. I knew there was nothing to be worried about; I knew that he couldn't have gone any where; I knew it wasn't a strange thing, but I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, it was almost like … rejection. It hurt, I missed Ian's arms. I missed his blue eyes and his warm touch. I sat there for a long time, waiting for … something. I was sitting up right and my arm was outstretched with my hand lying on his pillow.

"Wanda?"

I looked up and Ian was in the doorway with Logan in his arms. The site of him was overwhelming and it made me feel weak to be so helpless with out him. The feeling of emptiness was terrible but it felt so right to have him standing before me I was quickly overcome with happiness, like every morning waking up beside him.

He quickly examined my posture and let Logan down near her toys and came over to hold me. His warm touch and strong arms were back where they are meant to be.

"What's wrong" He whispered in my ear.

"Nothing, I missed you" I could feel him grin into my hair. He always loved to know that I missed him, that I loved him, and that I couldn't live with out him. I liked it too, to always know that I could trust him to come back to me; which got me thinking. Were could he have gone to come back from? What was so important at 6 in his morning?

"Were did you go?"

"To see Jean"

"You brought Logan?"

We had been keeping Logan at a safe distance from anywhere Jean didn't know that Ian had a daughter or that he had a wife. Ian thought she wouldn't agree with both her brothers be in relationships with souls. Of course it wasn't difficult to keep it from her. She only ever left from Docs office to go to the kitchen.

"Ya … Well, I told her"

"I figured. How did she take it?"

"She likes you, which was surprising. She loves Logan; I think getting to know the Soul that took over her was a really good experience for her, except for the obvious reasons"

I laughed and he looked embarrassed.

I looked up from his embrace and kissed him.

"No more hiding?" I said, pulling back from him.

"Except the obvious, no"

I was so relieved. Of course, I kissed him again and as usual Mel interrupted us.

"OMG! GUESS WHAT?!"

"Your pregnant?!"

"YYYYAAA!"

"OMG. CONGRADULATIONS!!"

"SSHHHUUU!" We both stopped and turned to see were the sound came from. Logan was sitting on the floor with her finger to her mouth and had apparently made a Shushing sound to us.

"Did she just do that?" Mel whispered in my direction.

"Ahh Logan, were sorry sweetie" I crawled onto the floor towards her and gave her a hug.

"Wove moma" Logan said wrapping her own podgy arms around my neck. I held her tighter and felt a tear slip on my cheek. Ian came to kneel beside me and kissed me on the cheek then took Logan from my arms and cooed to her that that was amazing.

Her first word was "Love" followed by "Moma". I was so overwhelmed with joy I almost passed out. I just sat on the floor for a minute till Mel came to help me up.

"Oh my goodness. She's amazing"

"Of course she is, she's your daughter" Melanie answered as if I said the stupidest thing in the world.

The next day Melanie and I spent talking about baby things, names mostly. We established that we hoped it would be a boy, to spit Jared. We especially liked Seth, Charles (Charlie) and Mark.

The rest of the week was the same. Thinking up names, seeing what else Logan would say and I also noticed that every time I saw Jamie, Jean was tagging not far behind. I was beginning to wonder what was going on there. Did Jamie and Jean like each other? How far would things go? How far do 14 year olds go on this planet? She remembered that the bats used to find there mates at 10 years of age and stay with them forever, but she knew that humans broke up. What if things went wrong?

Weeks kept passing, Ian and I were happy, Mel and Jared were happy, and apparently so were Jamie and Jean. 3 weeks had passed and Wanda was walking through a hallway to go to the storeroom when she turned the corner she stopped dead.

Jamie had Jean pinned against the wall and was kissing her, passionately, and she was kissing him back, with as much fervour, if not more. Wanda turned on her heals and headed directly to Melanie's room.

She happened to walk in as Jared had his hand up her shirt, she didn't care. She stormed in, kicked Jared off her.

"Get off Buddy, go take a shower. Mel and I have to talk"

"What? I can't have my girlfriend with out making an appointment now?"

"Oh trust me; you will not want to deal with her after I talk to her. Move"

After he left the room, Melanie looked at me with an obvious irritation in her expression.

"What is so important you had to cut us off in the middle of US time?"

"Jamie and Jean are having there own US time"

"WHAT?"

"I was heading to the storeroom and I found them up against the wall"

"You stopped them right?"

"I didn't know what to do, I came strait here"

"What? There still there?"

She got up and stomped out the door.

I heard her yell "MOVE" to whoever was in the hall way, I was two steps behind her and spotted Ian moving at Melanie's request.

"What's with her?"  
"You should come too!" I said, grabbing his hand and towing him behind me.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, You will see!"

We made it to the hall and Jamie and Jean were still there, but now Jeans hand was slowly moving under Jamie's shirt and up his back and Jamie's hand was pulling her knee up against his side.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?"

Ian was freaking. Jamie had let her go and had been baking away with his hands in the air like a fugitive.

"Nothing" he said

"Looks like a hell of a lot more than nothing! You Son of a Bitch"

"Who the hell Are you to call my Brother a Son of A bitch! I'm sure your sister had something to do with it, if you completely missed her hands moving up his shirt. Planning on steeling my little brothers innocence weren't you you sl.."

"Don't you dare call my sister a slut. Your pervert of a brother hand his hands all over her"

They were a foot away from each other now, yelling profanities into each others faces. I slowly made my way around them towards Jamie and Jean.

"You two, you like each other, obviously. All were worried about is that there's a lot of responsibility in a relationship and if you two break up this becomes a very small cave. How much do you like each other?"

"Well, I had pretty much told you I loved you" he said, turning to Jean and grabbing her hand. She was smiling.

"I love you too"

At this the yelling stopped behind me. They both turned around to face Jamie and Jean.

"You WHAT?" they sang in unison.

"They love each other. So that's settled. Can we live with it, give them the sex talk and leave it at that" I said.

"No" "Ya, I guess" Ian was still pissed but Mel agreed.

"You can NOT TOUCH MY SISTER! I will literally lock you in a cave or give you to a Secker if you come in a ten mile radius of her, I swear to God"

"Ian, you over exaggerating, its not like they were doing jello shots and liking chocolate of each other" Mel and her wild imagination, the two victims were blood red and looking at the floor.

"I am not!"  
I put my arms around his waist and smiled.

"Ya you are. It's young, over affectionate love, that's all. Mel and Jared were the same way"

"FUCK THAT, I don't want my sister doing what MEL DOES! Hide and Seek and all that shit"

"Watch your mouth, your being really offensive"

"Sorry" He mumbled to me.

"Fine, bad example, but we were like that too, remember?"

"… I guess"

"And all you cared about was protecting me, you never hurt me. Jamie would never hurt Jean, would you?"

I asked Jamie. He looked at Jean with a pained expression, as if trying to imagine her hurt.

"Never" he said, smiling at her.

"There, now calm down Ian"

"God Ian, I can't believe you called my boyfriend a Son of a Bitch. God, your married to a Soul and I get shit on!"

I had to laugh at this. Ian just scowled in response.

**Thx for reading, hope you loved it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Love in a Nutshell

I would love to give a special shout out to one of "Life with Ian's" biggest fans

**I would love to give a special shout out to one of "Life with Ian's" biggest fans. I say ONE OF, I'm sure there's many more of you, but I think I will accept her requests. ErikaCullen13 has asked for more romance between Ian and Wanda. I think I can do that (Place Screams of Joy here). So here we go, an INTIRE CHAPTER dedicated to Ian and Wanda. So if you have any requests, please let me know, I will do my best to deliver. Again! Thank you for all your amazing comments! You guys are making my ego HUGE! Love you all! Here it is!**

Ian was still fuming a little when we were walking back to our room so I leaned into him and grabbed his hand.

"You know, it will all be ok"

"Ya What Ever"

"She's in Love, It can't be that bad"

"She's fourteen, she has no idea what love is"

At that I stopped, he kept going and was pulled backwards by my hand, which was still attached to his.

"What?"

"Ian, you're never to young. Logan loves me; she loves you, and Mel and Jared. She's only 18 months old"

"Logan doesn't have a boyfriend. She doesn't love anyone like I love you"

"She still loves us, and she loves Jamie too. I can't imagine ever being to young to fell how I fell for you. Do you?"

"… no"

"Exactly. Ian, they've been attached at the hip for a month now, how long did it take you to realise you loved me?"

" … I … like a week"

"Right. Ian, did you see the way he looked a Jean? It definitely was not like she was something to eat, he looked at her like she was the sun and so did she. Just because they got a little carried away does not mean that Jamie is just some hormone crazed teenager"

"… Maybe your right…"

"Yes, I am. Now where's Logan?"

"Trudy offered to take her for the rest of the afternoon"

I leaned into him again and started walking. When we got to the kitchen everyone seemed to be avoiding our gaze. I suddenly remembered that these caves were very small, and eco. They probably all herd Mel and Ian yelling, no they DID hear them. I was still walking and we were already in the next hall. So much for privacy.

"They herd everything you know"

"Ya, I figured. Well at least we don't have to tell them"

"Right … so you're saying, you're finished your shift, so am I. Logan is gone for a wh…"

Ian had shut me up with a kiss. It was passionate and full of love and I suddenly had a feeling that I was exactly like a hormone crazed teenager; in fact I WAS a hormone crazed teenager. I had my hands tangled in his hair in a millisecond and he shut the door. When he let me go for air I hoped up and wrapped my legs around his hips and he kissed me again, this time smashing me up against the door he had just shut. My hands were traveling south touching every part of his amazingly muscular chest. I got to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Before I could even have time to admire he was kissing me again and I had to oblige. The next thing I knew I was shirtless as well and he was creating a line of kisses along my jaw and neck, nipping and liking as he went. I looked around, thinking as fast as I could, but my mind was in a haze. The bed was to far, I knew we would never make it, but the floor was hardwood and that meant hard. The closes thing I could think of was the gliding chair. But Ian was one step ahead of me, as soon as I thought of it he was carrying me over. My last thought before I fell asleep was "We will SO be doing that again"

The next morning I was awakened with a kiss, which was new for me but I really liked it. I smiled against his lips.

"Good Morning sleepy head"

"Good Morning indeed"

"I brought you breakfast"

I opened my eyes and his amazing sapphire ones were looking directly at me. I looked down and he was carrying a tray in his arms.

"Aww that's so sweet of you Ian"

He smiled at me. I obviously had the typical "Boyfriend did something sweet" look on my face.

I sat up and he placed the tray on my lap. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, toast with peanut putter, and an assortment of fruit.

"Wow, you'd think I was pregnant again"

"I figured you'd be hungry, and half of this is for me too"

"Of course"

He sat back against the pillow and I leaned into him and placed the tray between both of us.

"So, is Trudy pissed off that we made her keep Logan all night?"

"Nope, she said shed do it anytime"

"That's nice of her"

"Yep"

He took a spoonful of whipped cream off the pancake a shoved it into his mouth.

"Oh come on. You can't eat all the whipped cream it's the best part WITH the pancake. If Logan saw you she would start eating just sugar, we can't have that, shed be bouncing off the wa…"

I was shut up with yet another kiss.

"Fine" He cut a piece of pancake with whipped cream and shoved it into my face. I ate it with out hesitation.

Some whipped cream had fallen on my chin and he kissed it away. I smiled and he kissed me on the lips.

"I feel like we should be exchanging news paper sections"

"What?"

"There's this thing, its called the American dream. Beautiful wife, amazing daughter, great house, great family. Its all part of that, and there used to be these sitcoms and the perfect family would wake up, have coffee and exchange newspaper sections, its kind off proof that your happy"

"Well, I'm happy. I don't need newspaper to show it ether

**I hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know, I saw some one with 225 reviews the other day, I don't expect that from you guys but its an objective for the end of this story, I have a lot more coming your way. Ideas, fun stuff. Don't be shy to tell me your ideas as well ******** Tiwi**


	9. Chapter 9: That's Ian for you

Special shout out: TaylorxxTwihard

**Special shout out: ****TaylorxxTwihard**

**Thx a million for all the really constructive reviews. I am super thankful; also You said "Yummy" in your last review, I thought you deserved a little thanks for that :D He is yummy isn't he? Lmao.**

**Since he is so yummy, I decided to put this chapter in HIS Point of View. Hope you guys enjoy, its probably a one time thing, unless you really like it, if you do. TELL ME!**

**IPOV**

"Hey Man, can I talk to you?"

I was walking down the hallway on my way to the kitchen to get some food for my girls when Jared stopped me.

"Ya sure, what's up?"

"Man, I hope you don't think I'm scrapping your romantic stuff, but I was wondering … you know … how exactly did you proposed? I feel like I'm doing this the wrong way, I hadn't thought about it until like yesterday, I should have asked before I got Mel pregnant. This is so confusing"

"Wo, ok. Well, I just asked, seriously man, that's all"

"You didn't like put the ring in her food or anything?"

"I didn't get a ring until like … after. I just … we were going to sleep and I asked her"

"That's it? Thx, a lot of help you are"

"Well, it wasn't exactly premeditated like you and Mel"

"honestly? Ok … well thx"

"You know what you should do is put the ring in the most unlikely place she would look"

"Ya, I should get a ring first"

"I'm sure Wanda can help, I could ask her"

"No, Wanda can't keep a secret from Mel"

"Ya, your right"

"Ok thanks man, see you later"

"Ya"

Wait, I didn't do anything to propose to Wanda. Proposing is a big deal, and I did nothing special. What if Wanda was to sweet to say anything, what if I totally ruined her dreams of having the perfect proposal? What if Jared does something amazing and I'm stuck in this crap shoot because my proposal wasn't as nice?

I sat down against the wall to think for a while.

What if Wanda secretly has a grudge against me because I didn't fulfill her dreams of the perfect life? What if she'll leave some day because I didn't do it right and she ever forgave me?

"Hey Ian, why are you on the floor"

I looked up and Jean was looming over me, Jamie's hand interlocked with hers.

"I'm thinking" I said sharply and regretted it immediately. I shouldn't talk to my little sister like that.

"About what?"

"Wanda"

"Of course. Why, what's up? You look like your wallowing. Is she pissed at you?"

"I don't know, I'm think so"

"Wow, you think she's pissed. Is she acting strange, yelling randomly or something?"

"No, she's just the same as always, but I think she angry with me"

"So … she gave no sings of being angry, so you think she's angry?"

"Ya"

"Do you hear yourself talk, or you just say what ever pops into your empty head?"

"I think she might regret me proposing so bluntly, nothing special, you know?"

"Did she mention it or something?"

"No, but I was talking to Jared, and he wants to ask Mel and he's planning something really nice. I didn't even have a ring"

"Oh, and you think she might what exactly?"

"I don't know, maybe she's holding some kind of grudge, maybe it will be to much and she'll leave eventually. .. I don't know"

"Oh my God Ian! She loves you, she wouldn't leave cauz you asked her to marry you in the spur of the moment"

"Ya, Ian. Jeans right, Wanda loves you and your being over dramatic"

I looked over to Jamie and gave him a look that made me think of "If looks could Kill" I hope he was thinking the same thing.

Jean stepped in between us.

"Stop giving my Boyfriend dirty looks and go talk to Wanda, she's probably wondering where you are anyway"

"Fine" I got up, raced to the kitchen and grabbed two plates with eggs and bacon on them and some baby food and raced back to our room.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

Wanda was sitting on the floor with Logan in her lap playing with the builder blocks.

"Build Castle Papa" Logan was smiling and placing random blocks one on top of the other.

"Wanda, can I talk to you"

"Of course"

She set Logan down, kissed her on the cheek then walked over to me. I set the food down and when I lifted my head Wanda kissed me. Every kiss was like heaven, my heart stopped, I couldn't help it. She pulled back and looked at me, her eyes shines and sparkled. Here eyes were really her, the beautiful creature inside the body, they showed who she really was, and that was beautiful.

"What do you need?"

Then, I knew one of two things. One she didn't care about the proposal, or two, she was a really good liar.

"You remember the day I proposed"

"Of course, how could I forget, that was the best day of my life"

"Really?"

"Of Course, why wouldn't it be? Can you believe it's been almost a year?"

She had a far away look in her eyes like she was remembering it, and she looked happy, she looked more than happy, she looked euphoric. Could she really not care at all? Was I being over dramatic?

She looked at my face and I suppose my emotions were obvious because she moved closer, wrapped her arms around me and pulled my head up to look at her.

'Ian, I love you. I know when something's wrong, will you tell me already? What are you thinking about?"

"Are you angry that I proposed the way I did? Nothing special, just a random question?"

She looked surprised, like it had never crossed her mind.

"Of course not. Why would I be? It was perfect, absolutely wonderful!"

"Really? I mean, I didn't have a ring, I didn't have a speech even"

"I don't care. I got my ring and I didn't need a speech, I know you love me. You're over reacting … again"

She was smiling at me, I looked into her eyes and she looked absolutely sincere. She loved me, I knew she did, she was telling the truth.

"That's good"

"Yep, very good!"

She kissed me again and my world fell back into place. I licked her bottom lip and she pulled back.

"Logan's still here"

"Right"

**Hope you guys like it! R&R PLease**


	10. Chapter 10: Melanie Wins

So Tuesday Melanie came running in to the East Garden

So Tuesday Melanie came running in to the East Garden.

"Oh God! Wanda look!" She held out her hand and there was a gorgeous silver ring on her fourth finger.

I shrieked for joy and gave her a huge hug.

"Wow it gorgeous!"

It was silver and it had small diamonds that covered the ¾ of it and one big one in the middle.

"I really want to be married as soon as possible so Sunny is already gone to get the catalogue for me to look at. Oh, will you be my Maid of Honour?"

"Of Course!"

Logan had crawled down from the play structure and came to look at the ring.

"Pretty! Shiny!"

I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"And you can be the flower girl?"

"What's that?" I asked, I hadn't had a flower girl and didn't know what it was,

"A child that throws flowers on the floor of the ail"

"Oh, that works" I smirked "Melanie is getting married Logan" I cowed

She clapped her hands in obvious joy.

The next week was hectic. We looked at catalogues and found the perfect dress for Melanie. I was so pretty I can't even describe it (**Picture on my profile)** . The brides maids dresses were just as gorgeous **(Picture on profile) **and we were going to have the wedding at a different joint of mountains.

The night before the wedding Ian and Mel swapped rooms and I still cried because I missed Ian, the night before Mel's wedding, but this time, she cried too. Logan had the prettiest dress **(Picture on Profile) **to wear. I thought it was lovely, all of it. Melanie's wedding was much bigger than mine, but I wasn't much for tradition so it didn't bother me much. I walked down the ail with Ian on my arm and I couldn't help but remember the last time I was here. It was one of the happiest days of my life, equal to the birth of my beautiful daughter that was stepping down the ail in front of us throwing flowers where ever it pleased her.

Ian held me in his arms on the dance floor, my face was blood red because people were watching, even if they were practically my family.

"I remember this" he whispered into my ear. Of course, our first dance wasn't hard to forget. He had held me so close, just like now and we rejoiced in our marriage. Nothing could stop the happiness I felt being in his arms.

"Daddy!" I looked down and Logan was pulling on Ian's pant leg. He let me go and pulled her up into his arm and grabbing me with the other. Trudy was coming around taking pictures so Ian turned us towards the camera.

"That was a really nice wedding"

"Ya, it was nice"

"Oh Wanda!" Trudy was running towards me. She handed me a picture. I looked at it and saw that it's the one she had taken not even an hour ago. Me on one side with Ian's arm around my waist and Logan squashed between us. I didn't realize I was tearing up until Ian brushed away a tear that had fallen to my cheek and kissed me.

"It's just the way I like it" He told me. That was true, it was perfect. The three of us; a happy family. I wouldn't want it any other way.

**I hope you guys like it, I know its pretty short, if you want to know more about Melanie's wedding, tell me because I am thinking of doing it over in Jared's point of view. Thx for your great comments once again!**


	11. Authors Note 1

Authors note

Authors note.

Hello dear readers,

I am taking my Fanfic time to write "Edwards Dilemma" I would be so very pleased if the many "Life with Ian" fans would take the time to read it. I think that its good but I am not you and I would love your opinions. Please visit my profile to see the link; I do hope you like it. Thank you so very much.

Sincerely

Tiwi2006


	12. Chapter 12: Jareds Wedding

**Okay! Thank you for being patient! You guys are amazing! I'm sorry it took so long I was very busy and I hope you love this chapter. Its mushy and lovey dovey and that's my specialty. I promise to try and do it more often. I will do my best to get some done during charismas break, when I have no school to work on. Thanks a lot for reading. RandR please!**

**Truly yours**

**Taylor**

"DUDE! Wake up!"

Ian was standing over me when I opened my eyes. I was pretty pissed of until I remembered what today was. Today I was marrying Mel! She was going to be mine for ever! Not that she wasn't before, but now we were declaring each other.

"Dude! Get out of bed"

I hoped up and wasn't exactly sure what to do first.

"What do I do?"

"Well take a shower" He threw a towel my way and I ran out the door.

The whole time I was getting ready I was imagining Mel in her wedding dress, how beautiful she would look. How wonderful are first night as a married couple would be.

Kyle came in sometime during this in his tux and punched my in the arm

"Good luck man"

I was pretty damn ecstatic at this point.

Everything was a daze. I was wearing my tux and Doc was standing in front of me ready to do the ceremonies. I herd sand move and turned around and saw everyone was standing. Between them Melanie was walking threw the crowd. She was Beautiful.

There's no sentiment to describe how I felt. Her face was glowing and her eyes were sparkling and she was gliding towards me. Her dress was pretty and silky and hung to her in all the right places, and her hair was pilled up on her head and it was gorgeous. Beautiful! Beautiful! That's all I could think about. Beautiful! Melanie was mine! Forever! She eventually reached me and I clasped her hand for dear life. I felt like I would pass out from her beauty. She was amazing! I knew she would be forever and that she always had been.

"Dearly beloved! We are gathered here today to join Melanie and Jared in holly matrimony…" It went on but I was staring at Mel's face. My Mel. For ever and ever and ever. I didn't want to be anywhere but here.

'Now for the vows"

Mel started: "Jared. I love you! I wish there was something bigger than that to explain how far it goes. But I love you more than ever! Each moment I grow with you, each day I look at your face, I reach down in your soul and I see you love me too. Its all I need, I could starve and your love would feed me, I could drown and your love would give me air. How much more can I explain that you keep me alive? I love you, plain and simple, and so much more than that. It's not complicated. Forever, I love you!"

It was my turn. And I knew exactly what to say:

"Mel. I'll tell you everyday forever, every minute, every second, because I could tell you all the time and it still won't be enough. I love you!"

"Do you take each other?'

Mel. My Mel did something so Mel. She said: "DDUUUHHHH" and I laughed and said "Dito" and I kissed her. I kissed y beautiful Melanie and I wish it could have gone on forever because it was perfect. So perfect. Just like I knew all are kisses would be and always has been. I gave her me and she gave me her. I couldn't ask for anything else. We walked down the ail and I knew then that I would never forget this day. Ever minute I saw Mel! We danced for the first time … ever and I held her close. Her warmth was all I needed. She was perfect. I clung to her and she clung to me, and there was nothing to do but be together. Nothing mattered. The whole night I didn't hear what everyone said, I was to preoccupied.

That night was love! I can't tell you what it was like just to know a hundred percent that this is were we were suppose to be. We knew that we loved each other and it was different because it was so pure. We let go and showed are weaknesses. We couldn't go on alone. And I never knew that something could be so true,


End file.
